Abraham Heltzman
Heltzman is a very well known Vampire hunter from the early 19th century, among other things. He was a very brilliant man, some believing him to be ahead of his time. His techniques and skills came naturally to him and were passed down to those he taught. From an early age he had insight into Supernatural beings that no other did, some believing he had a direct connection to God himself. By the age of 15 he was already hunting down Supernatural beings that caused trouble, specifically Vampires. He was able to defeat many, though there was no reason to believe he was super human in anyway. The Gift After losing his family to Dracula, an Angel came down and bestowed to Heltzman the power to take his revenge out on Dracula. He was bestowed Immortality. He would be able to use it to live forever, if he had to, to hunt down and kill Dracula. Winifred At the age of 32 he met Winifred, a Slayer. She too was searching for Dracula, being a Slayer for 16 years she had advanced her powers to be able to take down the oldest of Vampires with ease. He fell in love with her and together they hunted down and killed Dracula. However, Abraham had become fatally wounded in the battle and since Dracula was dead, he no longer possessed Immortality. However, Winifred, was able to seek help from her sisters. Together they found a way to give up Winifreds' being a Slayer to pass it on to all of Heltzman's descendant's, who was a child from his previous marriage that was the only survivor of the Heltzman blood line. Alton Heltzman became even more powerful than his father, hunting down Vampires and other Supernatural beings that caused trouble. Sadly, Alton was plagued with so many attacks he was unable to have children as the threat was too big. However, having the knowledge he combined magic and science to create several clones of himself, changing certain aspects so that though they had his abilities, memories, and personality they would look different enough no one would suspect a thing. His clones would grow from babies at a normal aging rate, only he would hide them in plain sight with other families so that they would be safe until they hit puberty, in which they would acquire their powers. Once acquiring their powers they would gain the knowledge of how to continue this process. Even in the present the clones have created more clones and passed on their abilities and knowledge. Unfortunately, unilke Slayers, they would start at at the same strengths and would not gain the strengths of the previous ones before them. Trivia Helztman can be considered a real life Van Helsing. His son was the only one to survive Dracula's massacre on his family. Winifred is an ancestor of Elaine Bale, making her part of the Bale Witch line. However being a Slayer seemed to be dominant, causing her Witch side to be dormant.